Magic, Miko, Yokai, Oh My!
by Carolyn12
Summary: Harry gets raised by Sesshomaru, and Kagome. With demon's on his side, and one of the most powerful Mikos ever...Well The magic wold just might not be ready for him.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark night, as Kagome gazed out of the car, her hand carding though soft silver hair of her sleeping son. The only sound was that of her Mate tapping away on his laptop.

She sighed, and the tapping stilled. She glanced at him to see his golden eyes staring her down.

"What is bothering you Miko?" he asked is a bored tone, to most would seem uncaring. But she had been with this demon for almost five hundred years. She knew the small cues to know he was genuinely worried.

"Nothing, Just wish Shippo could have joined our trip. But I understand Souten is due any day now." A smile graced her lips at the thought of her third grandchild. She giggled a little at the thought, after all she was only four hundred and eighty-five. Technically her past self wouldn't even be born until some time next year.

"We only have one more night here, Miko. Then you can smother the kit again." He paused before adding, "This Sesshomaru also noticed that Takeo is not as happy."

The two glanced at their son who was cuddled up to his mother. "Is it any wonder? He was looking forward to spending time with his older brother."

Sesshomaru scoffed, "More like he was looking forward to the mischief. This one sometimes questions if he is really an Inu, and not a Kitsune."

Kagome giggled at her Mate and brushed her hand through her son's hair once more.

As Sesshomaru went back to his work, and Kagome looking back out the window, when all of the street lights went out. The car stopped at the sudden unexpected action.

Sesshomaru looked up, and she could hear the rumble from his growl, as he closed his laptop. "What is happening?" He questioned, and the driver turned nervous eyes to the irritated Lord.

"I'm not sure, my Lord...But I sense some magic in the air." was his nervous reply.

Just as Sesshomaru went to open the door the lights blinked on once more. He narrowed his golden eyes, as they flashed a deep crimson for a moment. "Let us go! This Sesshomaru has no interest interacting with English Wizards." He sneered out the last part.

The drive quickly did as was ordered, and the car was off again. Kagome leaned over to her mate and rested her head on his shoulder and hummed softly, trying to relax her irritated, and tense Mate. She felt him loosen, and he rumbled deeply in his chest in appropriation. She still believed that sound was a purr, no matter how much Sesshomaru denied it as such.

His attention once more in the number on his screen. Kagome smiled contently as once more looked at the passing houses that all looked the same, and quite boring.

Just as the car passed the house with a number four on the wall next to it, something caught Kagome's eyes causing her to sit up abruptly. "Stop the car!"

The driver did just that, the wheels squealing to a stop, the only one not affected by the abrupt stop was Sesshomaru, who was looking at the driver in annoyance. The man took his ire, because he feared his Lady way more than his Lord.

Takeo, was now on the floor still somehow asleep, and Sesshomaru had to wonder about his son sometimes...

Just as Sesshomaru was going to ask what had gotten into his Mate, She was out of the door, and heading back down the road aways. He huffed , before getting out as well, and following her.

"What are you doing Miko?" He asked but she just continued her march down the road, only to stop in front of a plain, boring house, with the number four indicating the house number.

He smelt what had interested his mate, before he saw it.

Kagome quickly made her way to the little basket and looked to see a little toddler in it, barely a year old it seemed. He wiggled around in discomfort with a whine.

He saw his mate melt, and coo at the little human. He sighed as he watched her pick him up and hold him close.

Kagome was smitten aseptically when she saw his beautiful emerald green eyes. She looked him over before tensing when she felt the dark magic coming from his scar on his forehead.

Sesshomaru was at her side when he saw her stiffen, and he too smelt the fowl magic. "Who would leave this little one untreated with such dark magic!" He growled out, which the child just cooed in response, his hands reaching for his silver locks.

"Not sure, but it is fresh enough that I can heal it." Kagome said as she placed a finger on the lighting scar, and focused her holy energy, her hand glowing a slight pink, before black smoke rose off of the scar, and black ick started to seep from it.

Kagome quickly grabbed the handkerchief Sesshomaru offered her, and whipped the now lighter scar clean. "There you go dear, all better." She cooed as he cuddled him close.

Sesshomaru looked at the basket, and saw a letter, he picked it up and opened it, showing it contents to Kagome. They both scowled as they finished reading.

"What do you wish to do Mate of Mine?" Sesshomaru asked as, though he already had a decent idea.

Kagome thought as she rocked the little who was falling asleep. She glanced at the house, as she glowed pink once more. She looked over the aura of the people in the house, and she frowned.

"No, Nope, Not happening!" She turned on her heel and headed to the car, Sesshomaru followed after grabbing the basket.

Once in the car they headed off again. "Are we really going to spirit away a little wizard?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow "Oh, don't act like you won't enjoy messing with Albus with this." She never did understand their dislike for one another.

Either way Sesshomaru's grin was wicked at the thought of causing any annoyance to that old wizard.

"You know, when I asked for a souvenir, I didn't think you would get me a new brother...Not that I'm complaining..."


	2. Chapter 2

"You know, when I asked for a souvenir, I didn't think you would get me a new brother...Not that I'm complaining..."

That was the first thing that Shippo said to his parents when they returned home with a human child. He watched as his mother moved passed him with a smitten smile, humming to the sleeping toddler, Takeo following behind her interested in his new baby brother.

Sesshomaru moved to stand next to him, stoic faced as always.

"So, are you going to tell me why there is a new little one?" he asked his father.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, and Shippo shuddered slightly when he smirked.

"Your mother Kidnapped him."

Shippo snorted in amusement. "Ah, so the Kidnapee, has become the Kidnapper. But I thought you were her voice of reason. How'd she talk you into it?"

Sesshomaur's smirk twisted into a grin, a malicious glint in his eye. "The pup is being watched by Albus, or at least he was. He left him on a human's door step."

Forest green eyes widen in surprise. "That isn't very responsible. Was it just some random people?"

"No, It seems it was his aunt's house, but your mother took one look at them, and whisked him away."

Shippo laughed at the image of his mother stealing away the kid.

"How is your Mate?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked to his study, the Fox following him a wistful smile on his face.

"Any day now, and I can't wait! Koga, and I have a bet going on. He thinks it's going to be another boy, But, Souten and I think it will be a girl, the boys are hoping for a little sister as well.

As the two demons entered the study a loud, and squeaky cry called out, "LORD SESSHOMARU!"

The sound of quick footsteps could be heard scurrying down the hall.

Shippo could see the exasperation in his golden eyes, which the fox smirked at.

Soon a small green toad looking demon was standing in the doorway out of breath, and sweating heavily. "My Lord! The Miko has brought a human here! Not only that, but she is having a room set for the pest as we speak. She is making Young Lord Takeo _play_ with it!"

Sesshomaru glared at the Imp. "This Sesshomaru knows, the little human is now a ward of this house."

He watched as the Imp blinked at that, and memories flashed from the last ward of his Lord. "...Hopefully this one won't be as troublesome as Rin..."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed crimson, and the Imp was gone in a flash.

Shippo chuckled at the little show. "You know, he is right."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him.

"I loved Rin to death, but sometimes she was more sly, and tricky then me...and I'm a Kitsune."

Those closest to the Dog Demon could plainly see the pride in his eyes.

"Father." A cool voice called out to them.

The two turned to see Takeo at the doorway. His once wavy silver hair now tied high in a tail. "Mother wants you."

As the two followed the younger demon to the room next to his own.

Once they were there they stopped and looked on in slight amazement.

The old toys of Takeo's were floating about, Kagome laughing along with the toddler.

"Amazing Harry!" Kagome cheered for the giggling toddler.

Shippo whistled in amazement "What, barely a year old, and already doing magic like this? He is going to be powerful."

Before Sessomaru could say anything they heard a slight whine.

They turned to see Jaken pale, and looking horrified. "He's MAGICAL!"

Harry looked to the new voice and grinned at the odd looking thing before moving his arm to it.

The stuff toys following the movement, and soon Jaken was buried under a pile of toys.

Kagome and Shippo howled with laughter, Takeo grinned, and Sesshomaru smirked slightly.

Harry just clapped at the disappearing trick they funny frog-looking thing did...

_'This is going to be worse then Rin!'_ was Jaken's thought as he wondered if it was too late to retire...

* * *

*****EDIT: I went back over the last two chapter and fixed that all I could see that needed fixing.*****

**I feel like Sesshomaru maybe a little out of character, but hey he has been surround by outgoing, hyper, chatter-boxes for a while maybe it rubbed off a little? lol.**

**Also Takeo is about 14, I'm just going to say demons age at the same rate as humans until they reach the age of 18, and then they slow down, almost stop ageing. So when Harry going to his first year at Hogwarts, Takeo will be 24, but look 18.**

**I'll probebly will go into more details about this when Harry is older, and he can asked questions.**


	3. Chapter 3

Albus woke feeling refreshed, and as if his responsibilities lessened slightly. Once he had gotten ready he headed to his office to look over the new school curriculum coming this September.

As he sat down he glanced over to the little trinket that was tied to the well-being of Harry Potter. He was happy to see he was in good health. See Minerva had nothing to worry about, family will protect family.

Minerva McGonagall was many things, and foolish was most certainly not one of them. She thought as she sat on the wall near that horrid house once more. She trusted Albus, she really did...Just sometimes he does as he pleases, and has far too much faith in people.

Her ears perked up at the sound of loud footsteps, and the clinking of pots and soon followed by the shrill cry of a spoiled child. Her whiskers twitched in annoyance, because really if anyone needs a good thumping then it was that muggle boy. Honestly the boy nearly makes the Malfoy's look humble.

Just as a cramp was settling into her neck not even fifty minutes later she saw the door open, and the big man whom she believed to be Vermin...no Vernon...At his side was Lilly's sister, and their child who was wiggling, and flailing about clearly unhappy with whatever was going on.

She watched as they talked about mundane things, not long later she watched them get into the car and drove off.

...Wait...What...?

She stood with a panic. What about Harry! Who in their right minds leaves a toddler alone, she quickly scampered off the wall and over to the house. She jumped onto the windowsill and looked in. She saw nothing, she strained her hearing trying to listen for any sound of the small Potter.

Nothing.

She looked around to see if anyone was out, and looking. When she saw nothing she jumped into a bush just in case and shifted back into her human self. Crawling out of the bush with as much dignity she could she went to the front door. Looking around once more she whispered a quite unlocking charm and quickly slipped into the home. She closed the door behind her with a soft click.

Her eyes roamed around the bland room she was in before snooping about. As she was looking she took deep breaths through her nose trying to scent the young boy. While her nose was nowhere near as good as a dog Animagus her nose was still better than a normal magical's.

She frowned when she didn't smell his usual scent of Lilies, Forest, and that toddler smell that all little ones have. With one last sweep of the house she headed out.

Where could he be...did...did they give him away? Should she check the nearby Orphanages?

Minerva took a deep breath to calm herself once she was outside, but stopped quick and took another deep breath. "Wait these scents..."

Old blood, poison, the night sky. and the other was Cherry blossoms, magic, and something she has never been able to place. These scents...she has only smelt them lightly on Albus a few times, and a few letters that he had on his desk, That seem to irritate him once he read them.

She heard someone clear their throat, and she looked to see a handsome man in a driver's outfit in front of a long car. He bowed slightly to her.

"Hello Miss. I've been tasked to look over this house and depending on whoever shows up, am to take them too My Lord." He gestured to the car "If you will Ma'am"

She narrowed her eyes at him, and thought for a moment before she stood straight and held her head high. Once she was in the car The driver opened the door for her, and closed it once she was in.

Soon the car began to go, and the two were blanked by a tense silence. "Why would the Lord of Demon's be doing with a magical child?" she asked.

But the man just looked at her through the mirror, before looking back at the road. Minerva thinned her lips, and glared slightly at the man before looking out the window.

After driving through some woods for the last twenty minutes they came to a large and beautiful Japanese styled manor. Minerva gaped slightly at it before she pulled herself together. The door opened for her and a gloved hand helped her out of the car.

"Oh, Thank you..." She said to the Driver who just bowed a little before getting back into the car and driving off.

She stood there for a moment wondering what she would do, before the doors opened, and a small green creature came out.

"What are you doing here human!" It squawked at her. "BEGONE! Or I will send the guards after you!" It demanded.

Just as she went to reply another voice called out. "Jaken! don't be rude to guests."

She saw the thing called Jaken flinch and turned slightly to the owner of the voice. "But-"

"No buts! Now go help the others pack!" The black haired woman demanded...and was she glowing slightly...pink?

She watched as the green being scurry off. Her eyes then fell back to the woman who was shaking her head fondly.

"Sorry about Jaken. He doesn't like...well anyone really. Besides his 'Lord' that is."

Minerva was about to say something when a sent hit her, her green eyes zeroing onto the child in the woman's arms.

"Harry!" She breathed out as relief filled her.

The toddler turned to the sound of his name, and beamed at her. "MINI!" and made grabby hands for her.

"Oh?" The woman said as she looked from the wiggling boy, to the woman who looked like she was about to cry. She smiled kindly at Minerva and handed Harry over to her.

"How about we have some Tea?" She asked.

Minerva sniffed slightly trying to hold back her tears, and nodded. "Tea sounds lovely."

* * *

**Here we are chapter 3! **

**Also I've when back and cleaned up the first two chapters to the best of my limited ability, lol.**

**I've never been the greatest as grammar and spelling.**


End file.
